The current climate of marketing may emphasize the importance of selective advertising. Specifically, modem advertising may benefit by focusing on an individual's age, gender, tastes, preferences, travel history, web search history, and other details associated with the individual. Advertising based on these criteria may have limited success in today's climate of mobile computing, however. Advertising firms may not utilize the rise of GPS-enabled, camera equipped mobile devices in everyday use. As such, a great amount of advertisement space may be ignored, leading to a loss of sales, customers, and revenue.
The present invention provides a machine learning image searching method that obviates the foregoing problems of continuous image analysis by user's phone and a server in an image based ad placement system.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.